Confusion
by Verdelet
Summary: For starters I do not own Inuyasha and characters! R&R plz....What happens when a strange girl appears at the same school Kagome and the others attend? Who is she?...She's whos daughter!....
1. Chapter 1

Sky was running as fast as she could. The tears ran down her face almost as fast as she was running. No matter where she went they found her, they chased her and tracked her until she hit the worlds end. That night Sky gathered what little money she could and ran. She found her self at an airport not sure as to where she should or should not go.

"Hello, how my I help you?"

"Yes, I need the earliest flight to Tokyo."

"There's one leaving in five minutes."

"Thank you." and with that she left. Once boarding the plane Sky fell asleep hoping of finding a new home and a place she could finally stay hidden. After a couple of hours Sky woke up and realized that she was an hour away and no place to stay. She then took our her laptop and pulled a couple of strings. By the time she reached Tokyo she had a house, school, and money to support her self with. 'Here we go again.' she thought as she put the lab top away and readied herself. She had hidden her true form and suppressed her power but on her way home picked up some supplied just in case. When she got home she fell asleep and waited for the next day to come.

Early the next day a tall, slim, long silver haired, blued eyed, girl wearing leather pant and a red tank top with chains waked down the halls. Every bot turned her way with pick up lines and all. 'Pigs.' she thought as she just walked by. Reaching the office she was given some glared but dismissed them just the same .

"Hi, I"m Sky. I need my schedule."

"Last name?"

"Shino, Sky Shino."

"Ahhh...Miss Shino. You will need a weapon for your defensive arts class."

"Daggers."

"Grade?"

"Senior."

"Rank at old school."

"Fifth."

"And last but not least name of guardian."

"Oh, I'm living on my own. I'm 18 and just move out of their house."

"very well, here is your schedule. Class starts in 5 minutes."

"Map?"

"Here you go."

"Thanks." and with that Sky walked down the halls in search of her room when some twit bumped into her.

"Watch where you're going bitch."

"Look who's talking whore." Sky replied ready to fight the whore off. 'Though I don't think I should.' she thought hesitantly.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, whore."

"I should kill you where you stand."

"I'd like to see you try, slut."

"Why you..." but before the girl could swing a barrier went up and around Sky. 'This isn't mine?' was all that ran through her mind as two other girls approached her.

"Fuck off Kikyou." spoke the taller of the two girls. She had a long pony tail and a pink tank with a leather pants while the other girl wore the same thing except with a silver tank top on top.

"Lay so much as a finger on her and your ass in my slut." the other spoke. Kikyou was alone at the time and so refused to fight unless she was the one with the upper hand. She then turned to look at the girl and hissed.

"You won't always be with them, bitch." and with that she left. The barrier was then let down and the two girls approached her.

"So I take it your new?

"Yea."

"I'm Sango." said the long haired, pony tail wearing girl before pointing to the other. "That's Kagome."

"I'm Sky."

"Cool, wanna tour?"

"That would be a hell of a lot easier than this piece of shit map." Sky replied while tossing the topic of discussion away. As Sango spoke Kagome looked around as if searching for something. She was listening to Sango when she heard a series of howls. 'They're being summoned?' thought Sky while hiding her knowledge of inuyoki. as Sango and Kagome froze in their spots.

"Listen, we have to go but we'll see you at lunch ne?" she asked as she and Sango ran away. 'Why was an inuyoki/hanyou summoning them?' she thought. Sky then walked into her first block class. The room was big and sadly held most of the preps. She then walked to the back where she took a seat and waited for class to start. When the bell did ring the teacher started immediately while Sky was bored at hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Sango and Kagome ran as fast as they could. the howls had been a meeting being called, and was called by none other than the leader of the gang. Upon arriving they noticed that everyone had already been there. The gang made way ass the alpha females walked in.

"Finally." replied a guy with leather pants and a people shirt.

"Sorry, Kikyou was being a slut as usual."

"That's none of our concern." came what appeared to be their leaders voice because everyone had stopped talking the instant he spoke.

"Miroku?" he questioned asking for information.

"By the sounds of it Naraku's gang is up to something. Most of his members have been sent to search the school."

"For?"

"Not sure yet."

"Kagome?" he questioned while turning to look at the girl.

"We were giving Sky a tour."

"Who's Sky?" both Miroku and Hei asked but before they could answer the bell rang. Inuyasha looked up and ordered.

"Everyone is to go to class. We'll meet after school." everyone then nodded their heads in agreement and ran for class.

By the time third block rolled around Sky was a little excited. The first two periods had gone by so slow, not to mention boring. the only interesting thing that had happened so far was the added feeling of being watched. 'Heh, don't tell me they found me already?' she thought as she walked into the gym. As soon as she entered she noticed Kagome and Sango talking to some guy and walked over. As soon as the guy felt the approaching girl he moved in front of them and questioned Sky.

"Who are you?" but before Sky could answer Kagome spoke.

"It's okay Hei. What's up Sky?"

"Ummm, was I interrupting?"

"No." said Sango as she finally spoke. Meanwhile Hei simply growled.

:.Not pack.: and moved to a defensive stance. Sango turned to him and growled back a warning. 'Amazing, not even a hanyou and she can speak the language...same with Kagome.' thought Sky as she tried not to smile at the actions before her. After telling Hei to leave Sango and Kagome walked Sky to the locker rooms.

"So, what weapons do you use?" asked Sango.

"Huh?"

"What weapons do you use?" came Kagome's voice. "IWe mean your not a yoki or a hanyou, or a miko so your a slayer right?"

"Oh, right." 'Almost forgot.' "Ummm, daggers."

"Daggers?" both girls question. Daggers weren't a popular choice, in fact she was the first student to enroll with daggers as a primary weapon.

"Yea."

Soon gym flew by after their little conversation and it was lunch time. During gym Sky was told the truth.

"We are in a gang. It's ours actually."

"Really?" 'Ha! Knew it.'

"Yea." said Sango before Kagome added the rest.

"Our boyfriends and us started it."

"So Hei?..."

"He was only defending the top females of the pack."

"Pack?" questioned Sky, all the while acting as if it were all so knew to her.

"It's what inuyoki use instead of family." Sango answered.

"So where are you from?" finally questioned Kagome.

"Around. I traveled a lot with my parents."

"So, are you moving any time soon then?"

"Don't know, depends how things go here." Then the bell ran and soon they were on their way to lunch. Sky walked with them and ever one started at them.

"Ummm, won't they think I'm in the gang?"

"No, you don't have the mark." answered Kagome simply while looking around for Inuyasha.

"What's the mark?"

"What's it to you girl." came a stern voice out of no where.

"Inuyasha?! Play nice." warned Kagome while hugging him and kissing him hello.

"Hello Sango my love." came Miroku's voice son after. Sky let her concealment lesson for a bit while she cleared them. Inuyasha was a hanyou, Kagome a miko of course, Miroku a monk and Sango a "fellow" slayer. She then quickly covered it back up and finally spoke.

"Just curious ass." she hissed back. They all looked at her and wondered how and why she had just insulted the "strongest" person on campus.

"Bitch, I should kill you right now."

"Inuyasha." warned Kagome again before answering her question. "And it's a crescent moon." she answered, causing Sky to finally notice it on all of them. 'Wait?...Holy shit! So then this means they're the famous silver pack.' she thought before asking.

"What's the name."

"Silver pack." answered Inuyasha, surprising everyone around him. The then headed to the back and sat at a large table where everyone waited their leaders. Sky sat in between Sango and Kagome and ate. The whole time everyone was communicating in inuyoki. Once the bell for fourth block ran Sky got up to leave.

"Where's your fourth and fifth?" they asked ready to leave and or walk with her.

"Off, see you tomorrow and thanks for the tour."

"Laters then." yelled Sango and Kagome as they watched her leave. Inuyasha had had a bad feeling about all this so send one of his pack members to watch her. Kagome sighed as she walked toward her class with Sango.


	3. Chapter 3

As Sky walked home she felt someone following her but couldn't do anything. If i was them then they would have attacked already so she put up with it until she got home. As soon as she reached her house she went inside and knew nothing and no one could sense into it. She then let her concealment lose and there once again stood as pale as snow, eyes a burning amber, still silver haired, pointed ears and razor sharp claws a young Sky. Her miko energy revealing itself as it engulfed her completely. 'Feels good to relax a bit.' she thought as she fell asleep.

Hei ran back as fast as possible. So far by appearance she was a regular slayer with one enchanted home. He couldn't sense or smell a signal person inside. By the time he got back school was out and the pack heading to their spot. Hei searched for Inuyasha and son as he found him pulled him aside.

"Well?" asked Inuyasha

"Sire, she seems to be like any other normal slayer but..."

"But?"

"But her house, it's concealed."

"Concealed?"

"Yes, you can't detect a signal person inside as so as they enter it."

"Probably for protection." came Kagome's reply with Sango by her side. Inuyasha knew spying didn't sit well with Kagome but couldn't help it. He had to keep his pack safe.

"Watch her for now but stay hidden ' he ordered

"You know after a week of training she'll be able to pick him out."

"Till then he'll follow, then..."

"Then we're to get close to her?"

"Right."

"Wrong. Come on Sango let's go." Kagome said pissed off. the entire pack was silenced by the tension and know their leader would only make things worse.

"Hey, we're not done here wrench!" he yelled while taking her wrist.

"Inuyasha,..." she warned

"Now listen here. You are going to..."

"Inuyasha,...sit boy!" she finally yelled as she ran off. Sango gave Miroku a look that told him all he needed to know and nodded. That night the pack split up and was ordered to stay out of trouble for the first week of school. Meanwhile Hei was to continue to follow Sky and all he needed to do now was fix things with Kagome. 'I'm only looking out for them. Why can't she understand that?' he thought as he walked home. He walked in and was then greeted by his sister-in-law.

"Inuyasha?! Your home."

"Hey Rin, where's Sesshomaru?"

"He's in the study, what do you need now?"

"Some background check."

"On?"

"Some new chick at school."

"I'd need a name and can't you figure it out yourself?" came his smooth cold voice.

"Sesshomaru." he acknowledged.

"What's it for? What's the me?" he asked while walking into the dinning room for dinner.

"It's a security check, the names Sky."

"Last?"

"Don't know."

"I'll see what I can do but with out a last name this is going to be hard to check."

"Thanks."

That same night Sky went out for a walk, still feeling followed. As she was about to head home a swarm of demon's surrounded her and soon the leader stepped forward.

"Don't you know it's dangerous out at this time of night?" he asked while looking her over. Sky concealment was on but that didn't stop him. the man reached for Sky's wrists and was about to pull her close when she pulled back.

"Back off." she hissed. All the while all Hei could do was watch. Even if he did jump in they couldn't beat Naraku's gang, they were out numbered. Sky readied herself for a fight but all there were were smart ass comments.

"Cam down. I just want to play." he said reaching for her again.

"Don't touch me." she demanded with two daggers in hand. 'Lucky bastards. Just cuz I can't play.' she thought.

"Feisty, just the way I like them."

"Really? Cause I thought you liked it in the ass." she hissed now running. Sky was chased by them only to be led into a different territory. She had seen the marks a while back and thought it safe to remember them so just her luck she was close by. Naraku's gang along with himself stopped at the border.

"The name's Naraku little girl and soon you'll be mine." he hissed before moving away. All the while cursing at her luck. Meanwhile Hei stayed hidden and wondered how she could have picked up such a small mark. Sky ran home and fell asleep hoping that the next day would be better that the first.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Sky walked to school and looked for Sango and Kagome. About half way there both Kikyou and Naraku approached her. Kikyou was surrounded by miko's and monks as to where Naraku was surrounded by demons.

"Back off, she's mine witch." hissed Naraku.

"Shut up you filth. Her soul is ours." she replied back. both gangs were on guard and still Hei could do nothing.

"How about I get a say in this?"

"No.." both shot back.

"Though shit. Both of you ass wholes can kiss my ass because I belong to no one!" she yelled. Both gangs then jumped at Sky and that's when Hei made the call. Sky had managed to get in a couple of injured but other than that she was the bruised up one. Upon hearing the call both Kikyou and Naraku split. Hei then jumped down and picked up an unconscious Sky. The last thing Sky saw was Hei picking her up and run off toward safety. Hei arrived at Sango's house only to be told that she wasn't home. 'Great, now what?' he thought as he ran the other way. By the time he got to his destination Sky was a little more aware but her sent was slightly changing.

"Hello?" answered Rin.

"Sister, where is Inuyasha?"

"What happened?! Who is this?" she asked while letting him in and showing him to the couch.

"She was ambushed."

"Why didn't you help her?!"

"I couldn't."

"And why not?"

"Because I told him not to." came Inuyasha's voice as Kagome was by his side and as soon as she saw Sky she ran toward her and started to heal. Sango called Miroku for help as well and soon Kagome, Miroku, and rin were healing the young girl.

"Spill."

"Well, you see. I was following her like you told me to when she was jumped by Kikyou's gang and Naraku's gangs. She refused to fight although showed advanced stances. I knew you weren't at school today so I headed for Sango's place but she wasn't there so I brought her here."

"Done." called Kagome's tired voice while Miroku and Rin simply sat down.

"Rest, Sango take Kagome, Miroku and Rin upstairs to rest. Hei take her up too one of the guest rooms.

"Sure." they all said while heading up. In that instant Sesshomaru chose to show himself and by the looks of it he had found out the information he wanted but knew he wasn't going to be told.

"Let me guess, you can't tell me for our and her protection."

"Exactly, where is Rn?"

"Resting."

"Was, what is it Sess?"

"Let's make lunch for our guest and some tea as well." he stated coldly while Rin moved to follow him into the kitchen, leaving Inuyasha to himself. When he got to the room however he heard the one thing he had been expecting.

"Told you so."

"I know."

"We told you so." corrected Sango.

"I know."

"I remember saying..."

"I know!...Look, I'll take care of it. Kagome just rest please." Both girls then turned to each other and nodded. One ready to fall asleep and the other heading for the man she loved. Inuyasha then went into the kitchen and grabbed the tea from Sesshomaru. When he got to the room Sky was in Hei was at the door, letting nothing and no one inside.

"How is she?"

"Out cold."

"Why didn't she fight?"

"I don't know. When she was about to when she hesitated lat minute."

"Here, give this to her and make sure she drinks it all when she wakes up."

"Yes sir."

"I'm going to look after Kagome, call when she wakes."

"Yes." and with that Inuyasha took his leave, leaving Hei to watch over the girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Sky lay in bed watching all her memories play before her eyes. 'How could this have happened?...Why me?' he mind scram as tears began to fall. then it hit her. The memory and only memory she had of her parents. They looked so happy, so at peace and for all she knew they were. Her father a tall and wise man while her mother as shot but strong. when her mind finally went dark she thought. 'I don't belong here. This isn't my time, my home. but they sent my, they left me to save me. yet her e I am fighting just to protect my self again.' As soon as a distant yet familiar sent caught her nose she woke up in her "normal form" but her scent was that of a miko. 'Shit!' "Where am I/!"

"At Inuyasha's house, here. Drink this."

"Hei?"

"What?"

"Ouch. What's up your ass.?"

"Nothing,...sorry."

"Whatever, what is this?"

"Just drink it."

"What is it?"

"It's a regretting tea, but by the looks of it you don't need it." came a cool voice. Hei moved and bowed.

"Sesshomaru."

"Hei, leave us."

"But Inuya..."

"He is asleep."

"Sir." he said and left. Sky looked at him and some how knew he knew.

"You know don't you?"

"Yes."

"So now what? Don't tell me you want me too?"

"No, but I do want to help."

"How?"

"Join my brothers group. I guarantee you'll be safe."

"But I can't I'm...I'm not even from here."

"Like I said. I know but the instant your in is the instant you'll be able to show your true form."

Sky let out a small sigh before speaking. "I...where is he?"

"Down the hall. Hei will take you."

"Got it,...uncle?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." and with that he walked out before her. As Sky made her way toward Hei Sesshomaru stood watching as his wife came came up beside him.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. That girl needs to know she's found her home but her parents haven't." he said cooly. rin stood in shock at what she had just heard. If it was true then that mean she was an aunt. As they approached the door Hei backed up.

"What?" Sky asked.

"Only your allowed to go in."

"So I'm suppose to walk in alone."

"Yea."

"But..."

"Just go." he growled out, waiting at the ling he was to stay behind. 'I guess I should start showing my true nature.' she thought as she growled back.

:Impulsive pup.: Hei stood in sock as he watched k

Sky walk in.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as the door was open Kagome stood in a defensive stance and Inuyasha was holding a very old sword. 'The tetsiga?' thought Sky as she submitted. Inuyasha recognized the signs and growled to see if his thoughts were true.

:.Pup submit.:

:.Submitted.: she growled back as both Kagome and Inuyasha picked it up. Kagome walked up to her and touched her only to feel her miko powers. She smiled and waited for Inuyasha to speak.

"Who are you?"

"Sky...Sky Shino." she answered.

"Are you alright." asked Kagome.

"Yes,...but I have something to ask you both."

"What?" they asked at the same time.

"How do I...how do I become a pack member?" she questioned. Inuyasha and Kagome stood shocked at the girls request. After a long silence Inuyasha walked out of the room and headed toward Miroku and Sango. Sky all the while sat and waited quietly. Kagome walked up to her and said.

"Your wounds healed fast. Even as I healed you, it almost seemed like if they ere healing themselves."

"Yea,..I know."

"Why was that?"

"I'll explain but in front of the pack."

"Sure?"

"Yea, I owe everyone an explanation."

"Lets go." came Inuyasha's sudden voice as he headed down stairs. Once they reached a large room the doors were open. Sky saw everyone sitting in it. Everyone was in a large circle siting by ranks none the less and two spots were left on top for the four highest chairs were left on top for the four highest chairs in the room. Sky waited to be told what to do as Inuyasha and Kagome took their seats. As Sky looked around she noticed Hei was one of the top in the group she was amazed. 'Wouldn't have thought that.' she thought being brought back by.

"Sit." ordered the leaders as Sky quickly sat.

"Why?"

"I want...I want a family again." she stated softly. Everyone eyed her oddly at that point as Hei questioned her next.

"What happened to your original?"

"They,...I saw them die. My pack was all killed."

"Pack?" questioned Miroku. Their pack stayed quiet, really quiet.

"I...I had my own gang as well. They were my closest friends and the strongest people I had ever known."

"Name?" questioned Inuyasha while waiting to hear her response.

"The Angels of Time." she said waiting to be jumped and fought for. However, it never came. Everyone simply looked at her in shock as Kagome's eyes grew wide. She slowly stood and slowly made her way towards her but before she could reach her.

"Wait! To add to all this." Sky said as she let go of the string and a silver glow engulfed her. After it subsided a pale skinned, burning amber eyed, still silver haired, pointed eared, demon girl appeared. "This is my real form and my real name is...Sky Takahashi." she whispered so only the higher ups cold hear. Kagome hugged her and held her tight.

"Yes." came Inuyasha's stern voice.

"Yes?" she asked confused.

"Your in. Everyone is to protect her. Naraku is after her power, she's the pup of the pack and so one hair out of place you'll answer to me."

"Us!" came Kagome demanding vice. Everyone nodded and sped off as Hei and Ty waited for Sky. Sky slowly walked out at the end with Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was speaking in inuyoki.

:.Pup?.:

:.Pup sorry.:

"Don't worry, we're here now." was Kagome's only response.

"Hide well. Hei and Ty are taking you home." came Inuyasha's voice.

"But,..."

"No buts. Hei, Ty."

"Right. Lets go, Sky."

"Laters everyone."

"Be careful."

"Right."


	7. Chapter 7

As Hei and Ty walked Sky home there was a loud crash. A huge barrier was put around them as everyone stood anxious. Naraku then stepped out of the dark and laughed.

"So, he thinks you two can protect her? Ha! Don't make me laugh." he hissed while attacking them only to be repelled. Naraku looked at Sky and instantly knew. Onigumo appeared out of no where with the jewel in hand. She then turned to them and sadly spoke.

"I'm sorry, tell them I love them...everyone and for the love of god come after me." she said as a tear rolled down her face.

"Sky, wait!" but before they could stop her Sky summoned the jewel to her only o teleport it into the hands of her mother and placed a permanent barrier around them. Immediately after Sky collapsed Naraku took her. They ran as fast as they could back to the house only to find Inuyasha and Kagome ready to fight.

"We know. Stay and summon Miroku and Sango, tell them to follow." and with that they left. Kagome ran as fast as she could toward the aura of the young girl. When they finally stopped moving Sango and Miroku were right behind them only to appear right by their side. From inside they could hear Sky's screams which sent both Inuyasha and Kagome into a rage.

"Let her go!" roared Inuyasha ready to swing which only caused Naraku to move back and laugh.

"Now, now. Wouldn't want to hit your pup now would you." he taunted. Sango and Miroku were currently fighting his henchmen along side the pack. Each member fighting for the cub of the pack and the daughter of their leaders. Kagome readied an arrow and shot. She was about to hit him when a barrier went around them both.

"Anything thrown her way will be deflected. Only a killing strike will ill me in here. But of course you'd have to take the risk of accidently hitting your pup."

"Do it."

"No!"

"I said do it!...Please!" Sky scram, causing the jewel to react. Kagome then told Inuyasha to go along with whatever she was about to do. A barrier quickly went around her as she focused on freeing Midoriko herself.

"Witch!" yelled Naraku while trying to stop Kagome. Inuyasha blocked him and defended his mate, knowing that no matter what she needed the time she was asking for. Sky watched as her father too hit after hit, after hit until finally she snapped. The jewel was back in her possession and glowing of both Midoriko's and Sky's aura.

"This ends now!" she yelled while freeing Midoriko. Sky then fell limp but was protected by pure energy. Naraku backed up until he started to release miasma. However as soon as it was let lose it we purified. He then tried to attack her only to be stopped by one of Kagome's purifying arrows. Midoriko looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you sister."

"No problem."

"Naraku, you shall die and with you the evil that have haunted all planes will as well. At last until destiny wished it to resurface."

"Fools! I'll kill you all." he roared only to be brought down by he powerful miko. Inuyasha and Kagome noticed no pulse. Midoriko snapped his way and the body faded.

"She is not dead. Simply in the womb. I bless your mating and grant you all eternal life." and with that she faded away. Sango had heard the whole thing as well as Miroku while the pack stayed put. Inuyasha's eyes widened the instant he smelled his mate only to fine that she was in fact pregnant. Kagome looked up at him and saw happiness and saddens all in one. On one hand he had just last a daughter but on the other he had just gained one as well. They soon went home along side their pack to heal all who needed to be healed and and live out their lived in peace. Finally able to relax and not have to worry what Naraku or his evil henchmen were up to.


End file.
